Salvage
| | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = | | | | | | | }}}} }} "Salvage" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Angel and the seventy-ninth episode overall. Written by David Fury and directed by Jefferson Kibbee it was originally broadcast on March 5, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis After discovering Lilah's dead body, a grieving Wesley decides they must have help in tracking down Angelus who has escaped and made some allied vampire connections. Wesley goes to the state prison and pays a visit to the Slayer Faith. With a little of his help, Faith escapes and Wesley updates her on everything; she updates him on several attempts made on her life in prison (by the Bringers). Faith goes to confront Angelus with Wesley and when she runs ahead encounters him and a slightly bemused Beast, after trading blows with the powerful demon for a while Faith is knocked down, and as The Beast gloats, Angelus stabs him in the back with the blade The Beast made from his own bones as a tribute to his master, thus bringing an end to one of Angel Investigations most powerful foes. Angelus tries to go after Faith, but The Beast's death restores the sun and she is able to hide in the sunlight, forcing Angelus to leave. Meanwhile, Lorne does a sanctuary spell to keep Angelus out of the hotel while Cordelia is secretly revealed to be the big evil controlling The Beast. She then confides in Connor that she's pregnant. Continuity *Faith broke out of jail, but did not return to finish her sentence. *When Faith was hunting Angelus and he spoke to her from an unknown location was similiar to when Buffy confronted the Master in his lair. *The Beast was killed by Angelus. *Faith experiences several attempts on her life by minions of The First Evil. However, this contradicts speculation by Buffy and Giles that the the First's plan in Sunnydale is to kill all of the potentials so that when it kills Faith and Buffy a new slayer wouldn't be activated (since Buffy's second death didn't activate a new slayer, the slayer line likely runs through Faith, so killing her would activate a new slayer). Or, the First knows Faith wouldn't die yet, so it's just trying to send her a message so that if she eventually encounters Buffy again she won't be happy about not being warned. *Connor asks Faith why Slayers are always girls, to which she answers that girls are better. In the season 7 Buffy episode Potential, Andrew asks the same question, and Dawn gives the same answer. *Faith is attacked by an agent of The First Evil, marking the only time The First's presence was shown on the spin-off series. This is strange since the coming of The First is depicted as a global crisis in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Buffy would later ask Angel to set up a second front against The First. Still, The First has no other influence on the events of this series, although it could be seen as a rival for power with the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart, plus Jasmine influence in Los Angeles could have negated the First influence. Slayers are seen in LA after the defeat of the first in "Damage" and in After the Fall, Volume Four. However, it is debatable as to whether the vision of Lilah that Wesley encounters in this episode was his imagination, or a visit from The First. *Angelus puts in a call to Dawn to see if Buffy has come to Los Angeles. This is the only time (shown on-screen) that Angel has ever interacted with Dawn in either series, although he does so in the form of Angelus and Dawn does not actually appear on screen. *Faith's ease in escaping (with Wesley as extra baggage, no less) proved that she was serving her sentence because she wanted to, showing that she really had reformed. *The notoriety of the Slayer within the demon world is further established. **When the vampires learned that the Slayer was in Los Angeles, they spread the alarm throughout the city within hours. **The Beast was outraged when Angelus brought Faith to his lair, indicating he was well aware of a Slayer's potential for meddling. The fact that their fight disappointed him also proved that he hadn't dared to underestimate her, either. **Jasmine also recognized the threat a Slayer posed. Faith's arrival was the first time she showed fear and doubt in her ability to control the situation. Connor's incidental infatuation with the Slayer also put her on edge, as his blind love and devotion were crucial to her own plans. **Connor tells Faith he was told about Slayers, indicating the Holtz had educated him on their existence while living in Quor'Toth. *It seems the Scoobies' belief that Faith was safe from The First in prison was partially true. Although Caleb/the Bringers did make an attempt on her life, they had to do so by bribing her fellow inmates--people who stood little to no chance in killing a Slayer. *Wesley's displeasure in losing the element of surprise was ironic considering the reason they lost it was because he allowed the vampire who spread the word to escape previously. *Faith remarked on the bizarre and equally soap-opera-like elements of recent events. *Jasmine framing Angelus for Lilah's murder was reminiscent of Justine framing Angel for Holtz's. Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Angelus was able to detect the scent of Lilah's blood from outside, but could not smell "Cordelia" in the immediate vicinity. Quotes Category:Episodes featuring Faith Category:Episodes featuring Angelus Category:Episodes featuring Lilah Morgan